


She Was His

by Ms_Charlotte



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, flommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Charlotte/pseuds/Ms_Charlotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is jealous. Felicity is mad because he has no reason to be jealous. Angry Felicity likes to throw things, but that's a new development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was His

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very very first fanfiction work! I have probably read hundreds of hours worth of other peoples' work, and I finally tried my hand at writing! Please let me know how it is, I'd really appreciate some tips on how to create a picture for readers. Thank you!!!  
> Also, I don't own Arrow or It's characters, sadly.

She was yelling at him. With her loud voice. And he was yelling back. They didn’t fight often, but when they did, it was loud. And sometimes, there was thrown objects from her side. But that was a more recent development.

 “For the love of Google Tommy!” she yelled exasperatedly with her arms waving around, “It’s my job, and I won't give it up. I make a difference, and I LIKE doing it! I’m good at it! Your jealousy is ridiculous! You can’t expect me to give up what I love for your petty problems! And you have no reason to be jealous, because I love _you_ , you idiot!” She finished with emphasis, glaring at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest from across the room.

 He was ready to retort. He had it on the tip of his tongue. Something about how he wouldn't be so petty if Oliver didn't work out shirtless all the time.

Especially on that stupid ladder.

However, he finally seemed to realize the scene in front of him and he paused.

Felicity was standing in their kitchen, _their_ kitchen, dressed in her black yoga pants and one of _his_ shirts that admittedly looked a whole lot better on her. Her foot was tapping impatiently waiting for his now swallowed reply. Her hair was in a messy bun uncentered on the side of her head. She was adorable. With the little furrow in her brow and her blue eyes flashing, just daring him to say something stupid.

  _He_ was the only one who got to see her this way. She was _his_ , and he was damn lucky.

His eyes rested on her swollen abdomen. She was pregnant with _his_ baby. Not someone else’s, and damn certainly not Oliver’s. Knowing that caused a warm feeling to well up inside of him. It made him want to smile and hold on tight.

So what if he was a tad bit insecure? She loved _him_ , and he trusted her. She was _his_. And god he loved her! She drove him crazy, with the love he had for her. Jealous of his best friend. Insecure and feeling small, but like a puppy with a treat whenever she smiled at him.

She would probably throw something at him if she knew he was thinking so possessively of her. 

 And right now the hormonal Felicity, who had been stewing during his revelation, was looking about ready to start throwing something.

 “You’re right” he admitted quickly. He held up his hands in defeat. But he did it gladly. At first she looked startled, then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

 “I’m what?” she demanded dangerously. The crossed arms tightened furiously.

 “You’re right, baby.” he said sincerely. He slowly took steps toward her. He didn’t want to startle her. Pregnant Felicity was extremely fond of throwing things in anger. And surprise.

 (He had scared her yesterday, and she had thrown the lamp at him. It was in the trash now.)

 “I have no reason to feel insecure about you and Oliver. He’s with Laurel, and you love me. I’m just a tad insecure because he’s all muscles and _grr_ ,” he stopped a few feet from her and brought his hands up to imitate claws, “any girl’s dream, and I’m, well… me.” he finished, gesturing at his own body pathetically.

 Felicity’s eyes softened and her arms relaxed. God, she looked so beautiful.

 He spoke again, quietly, before she could reply, “I really love you Felicity. I don’t know what would have happened to me if I hadn’t met you. I’d probably be perpetually sulking over Oliver and Laurel. But I just want you to know, that I love you so much.” He looked at her eagerly, hoping to reconcile.

 Any anger she had had, faded immediately. To his dismay, her eyes started to well with tears. She threw her arms down as tears rolled down her cheeks, and her mouth quivered.

What had he done?

 He crossed the remaining space between them in less than a second. “Oh, hey, no. No, don’t cry! What’s wrong baby? Please don’t tell me the idea of me loving you is that terrible,” he probed with a wry smile. He folded her into his arms as she sobbed, tucking her head under his chin and rubbing slow circles into her back. She calmed gradually until he heard her say, “I love you too, you idiot.”

 “Hey now,” he pulled back to look into her blue eyes, shining from their recent wash. “Keep calling me an idiot, and I’ll start developing a complex,” he smiled at her.

 “But you are an idiot,” she sniffled. “You think that I want all muscles and _grr_ , but you are perfect Tommy. You’re the guy I want! I want the guy who buys me mint chocolate chip ice cream every time I have a craving, even if it's four in the morning, and then doesn't mind when I end up asleep when he gets back anyways. I want the guy that looks at me like I’m a Victoria Secret model, even if I’m wearing Batman pajamas. And the guy that, despite being a womanizing billionaire for most of his life, somehow feels he isn't good enough for me. And I’m sorry I yelled, and then cried. In my defense, I’m extremely hormonal.”

 Her eyes were searching his, trying to make sure he saw what she did in him. Her focus, her words, made everything right. He was a lucky son of a gun, with a beautiful woman to love and be loved by. She was _his_. And she believed in him.

 He gave her one more squeeze, then took her chin in his hand and tilted up, “you make me so happy. You both do,” he says with a hand on her belly.

 Her eyes brighten, the tears long gone, and she smiles the most radiant smile to him.

There’s that puppy treat.

 “Good.” she said with finality.

 He just smiled equally bright at her before tugging her impossibly closer. He brought his lips slowly down to hers, and she accepted them eagerly.

 They kissed slowly and sensually, with her wrapped in his arms, and hers thrown around his neck. They kissed like the totally in love couple, with all the time in the world, that they were. Tommy had never felt happier, or as sure of himself as he did in that moment.

 He had found his place, in this gorgeous woman’s arms. He was happy, and he finally had a family of his own. No one could take it from him. Not even his stupidly good looking best friend.

She was _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


End file.
